Mental Connections
by Final Saturn
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's thoughts are linked after a youma battle. Confusion ensues. Revised
1. Benefits of Zyprexa

-1AN: This fic was stemmed from when I was reading some Dragon Riders of Pern book by Anne McCaffery.

Mina was with the senshi before Zoicite's defeat in this story. Also, please consider that the senshi are 18. That makes Darien infinitely less creepy, and I think that I have given them sufficiently grown up personalities… with the possible exception of Raye.

Writing Began: October 2003

Originally Posted: February through May 2004.

Updated: April-May 2010

The fight with the youma had been draining. They had come upon the scene to find people passed out up and down the sidewalk of the shopping district. Zoicite had chosen to remain for the battle for a reason known only to him, and his comments were had begun to grate on the senshi's nerves. Presently, the youma was threateningly waving the long claws on it's black and yellow arm in the air. The Sailor Senshi were barely managing to keep it distracted.

"On three!" Sailor Mars yelled. "One! Two! Three! Fire Soul!"

Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus sent their attacks out at the same time. Mars had been getting the youma's attention, so with its eyes fixed on her, it easily dodged her attack. The other two senshi managed a direct hit.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars called. The three watched their leader anxiously as the youma staggered from side to side behind them. Tuxedo Mask stared fixedly at the creature, in case it thought to attack the Moon senshi.

Sailor Moon aimed her tiara at it and called, "Moon Tiara Action!" The youma stopped staggering and flashed brightly twice before the fatal attack reduced it to dust.

Zoicite cackled. "I got what I came for. Thank you for your help, Sailor Moon!" Zoicite called. He disappeared amidst rose petals.

* * *

Darien had an unshakable feeling that someone was watching him. He had always had an acute awareness of people's gazes, and his time as Tuxedo Mask had only sharpened his senses. With each step away from the battle, he felt the hairs on his neck prickling more and more until the point when he felt someone invade his personal space.

Abruptly, Darien came to a halt and whirled around. No one was there. With a grunt of annoyance, he narrowed his eyes. As he turned back to his path, he thanked the busyness of the city for keeping other pedestrians from noticing his moment of lunacy.

* * *

"Why is he thanking you?" Sailor Jupiter voiced the question on all of their minds.

"Who knows?" Sailor Moon responded with a huff. She left every battled with said Dark Kingdom general feeling all sorts of annoyed.

Wisely, Mercury put in, "He's a homicidal maniac. Do we really want to try to get inside his mind?" Sure, Amy watched the occasional serial killer profile on television, but that didn't mean she wanted to speculate on their motives. Much. She was too far behind Mina to hear the tiny, sad noise the blonde made at this.

As Sailor Moon followed the other tired senshi down the alleyway, she sensed an unusual presence. "Hey, Raye," she murmured, "do you feel that?"

"Feel what, Meatball Brains?" the priestess snapped. "I'm the psychic, remember?" Serena was always driving her crazy with these feelings about things; more than half the time the blonde was just hungry.

Serena sighed. She knew Raye was tired--they all were--but did she have to get so angry? Serena stopped in her tracks; an intense feeling of shock and fear had washed over her suddenly.

"What in the hell?" a deep, male voice muttered. Serena looked around frantically for the source. Just as she reassuring herself that it was her imagination, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Let's go, Serena. We don't have all day," Lita commanded, prodding her shoulder. She had apparently been the first to notice that Serena wasn't behind them and had come back to get her.

Serena shook her head and plodded along after Lita to the rest of the group. "I'm going home to sleep," she announced as soon as she reached them. Her friends looked amused, probably thinking that she wanted to sleep as always, not knowing that she was hearing crazy voices. "Good night."

Just as she turned the corner away from her friends, the male voice returned. "My imagination is running away from me. I need sleep or something."

Once again, Serena looked around for the man who had spoken. She refused to believe that the voice was in her head. "The voice is somewhat familiar," she thought.

"Yes, it is," the man's voice agreed. Serena felt a sharp sensation in her forehead as if it had been smacked. "Now my imagination is talking to me. Maybe I should skip sleep and go to a psychiatrist. I could really use some Zyprexa."

"What is Zyprexa? I'm not your imagination," Serena grumbled. "You're mine." She noticed people staring at her and realized she was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, talking to herself. She began walking again. Even if she was crazy, she didn't need to look it.

Now the voice sounded amused. "My imagination is telling me that I'm it's imagination. If that doesn't mean that I need to see a doctor I don't know what does."

Serena glared ahead of her. Despite her size, the look terrified a passerby, though she was too wrapped up in her mind to notice. "I don't know who this guy thinks he is, but he's going to get a face full of imaginary fist," she thought in annoyance.

The male chuckled. "As long as I'm insane, I might as well go along with my imagination. I think I'm Darien Shields."

Serena froze in the middle of a sidewalk, nearly getting sideswiped by a bike. "Jerk? Where are you?" Serena demanded, searching the area for him. "When I find you, I'm going to hurt you." She peered down the nearby alley.

"Meatball Head!" Darien sounded alarmed. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Serena stepped away from the alley. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be in your apartment? We're outside, dumbass!" Serena growled, picturing a few cruel things to do to Darien. Throwing a beehive at him. Tying him to a tree indefinitely. Pushing him into traffic.

"Damn! You wouldn't really push me in front of a bus, would you?" Panic seized Serena and Darien simultaneously.

"How'd you know I thought that?" she demanded to the empty space. She noticed people were staring again and begrudgingly began moving her feet.

"Yeah, wouldn't want people thinking you're crazy. Not when I can hear you in my head! What did you do?" Darien yelled. Serena covered her ears to no avail.

"Jerk?" she thought experimentally, being sure to say nothing aloud.

"Now is not the time, Meatball," he replied.

She sensed the impatience he felt, rather than hearing it in his voice. "Darien," she thought in a whisper. "I'm in your mind."

"You mean telepathy?" he asked.

"Exactly," Serena confirmed. Realizing that she had again stopped, she started home.

"How did this happen?" Darien wondered.

Serena remember the youma's brief glowing and Zoicite's words. It had to have been the youma Had Darien been there? If she was affected why weren't the senshi?

"That's simple. The senshi were looking at Sailor Moon. If that's what caused this Sailor Moon will be affected. What were you doing there?" Darien questioned.

Serena sent him a mental groan. "Rule number one: don't read my thoughts."

"I can't help it, Meatball." This time the voice was smug.

"Listen, jerk, I look forward to the time I spend away from you, and I'm not going to put up with you insulting me 24/7. You're going to be nice until we've straighten this out. Now, what were you doing near the senshi battle?" Serena burst. She received an image of the fight from a rooftop.

"I was driving past on the way home," Darien informed her.

"Let me guess. You flew your car to the top of a building for safety," she retorted. All at once, she was bombarded by many thoughts and images, but Serena managed to get one thing from them. "Darien," she breathed mentally, "you're Tuxedo Mask!" Serena stumbled and nearly fell down. A thought occurred to her. She tried to think of something, anything else but failed.

"Meatball Head, you can't be Sailor Moon!" Darien exclaimed.


	2. The Shower Scene

-1 "You can't be Sailor Moon!" Darien said in Serena's brain. Though he was feeling floored by the news, she was feeling her own shock, rather than his reflected in her.

"You can't be Tuxedo Mask!" Serena snapped. He wasn't supposed to know that she was Sailor Moon, but he could at least believe it!

"All right, I'm Tuxedo Mask, and you're Sailor Moon," Darien agreed. Clearly they were both shocked, but there were more pressing issues. They would have to talk about it at another time. His thoughts, which Serena would have heard had she been paying attention, were drown out by a distraction.

"Oh no," Serena groaned aloud. She had just thought of the last thing she wanted Darien to know about: her crush--make that former crush--on Tuxedo Mask.

Darien's smile came through loud and clear to Serena. "Aw, Meatball, I never knew you felt like that about me."

"I don't. Not about you," Serena muttered in response. She glared at the door to her house before entering. "I'm home, Mom!" she called towards the kitchen.

Darien talked to her as she called to her mother. "Since I'm sure you'll find out eventually, before I knew it was you, I really had a thing for Sailor Moon. Those skirts you wear are amazing." He had aimed simply to tease; unfortunately, the image of him sliding his hands under the skirt managed to slip past his defenses.

"Hello, Dear!" Ikuko returned.

Heat burning her cheeks, Serena bounded up the stairs to her room. "I can't believe that just happened while I was just talking to my mother."

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry."

Serena sighed heavily. "You're so terrible, Darien," she grumbled, unable to bring herself to specifically mention the image he'd sent her. "We're supposed to figure out what happened and how to fix it," she thought at him as she sat down at her desk.

"We either wait it out or ask Amy."

Serena pulled a math paper towards her with a grimace. "I'd rather wait than ask Amy. She might try to run experiments on us or make me drink more-- How'd you know about Amy?" she demanded. Serena had never thought of any of the other senshi.

"I guess I can see some things from your perspective. 2x + 3y 23."

"Huh?" Serena replied in confusion. What did that math problem have to do with anything?

"That's the answer," Darien revealed.

"I swear, jerk, if you read my thoughts again--" Serena began.

"So we're going to wait. What do we do in the mean time?" Darien interjected.

"Hey! Don't interrupt when I'm talk.. er... think... Don't interrupt me!" She heard Darien chuckle at her. "I can't believe this! I have to have someone reading my thoughts, and of all people, it's you! I don't think I can handle this." The laughing continued. "Fuck you, Darien!"

Darien paused and said in a serious tone, "Only if you help."

Again, Serena's face heated. "I swear, if the only way to get rid of this is to die, I'll kill you! I will let the senshi kill you bit by bit. As long as you are in my head, do not think perverted thoughts! If you think something like that again I will hit you where the sun doesn't shine!" she yelled at him.

Darien was roaring with laughter, though Serena's volume hurt his head. He began to ask her if she knew where he lived but remembered that she probably did.

"I do know where you live, but I can manage it more quickly," Serena threatened. She pinched her leg and heard Darien swear in response. She was pleased that it worked. "So there! Go to sleep or something. There must be some way for you to leave me alone."

"Why should I?" Darien replied childishly.

"Because, perv, I have to take a shower," Serena growled. She'd be damned if she let this interrupt her usual routine more than it already was.

"You only shower once a week, right, Meatball? I can't sleep on cue," Darien retorted.

Serena told Darien what to go do with himself yet again. After he had laughed and grown quiet, Serena took it to mean that he had gone to sleep. It was nice to be rid of him for awhile. "I don't know how long I can take this. I may go crazy for real this time," she grumbled as she prepared her shower, tucking her hair up to the top of her head. It was just what she needed after such a long, stressful battle. Maybe having some time to herself would help her think of a solution.

Stepping into the warm cascade, Serena's tense muscles relaxed considerably. This was definitely the nastiest trick Zoicite had pulled on them. How she wished she could ask Amy to help. Luckily, she had somehow shielded the memory time that Amy force fed her cough medicine when the blonde had seemed to be getting sick. Had the thought popped into her head, Darien would have known of the precarious situation between the senshi. Raye and, sometimes, Lita and even Amy had been questioning her position as leader. Mina was uncharacteristically silent at these times, but at least she never backed the others. Serena was almost beginning to agree with Raye that she was leader only because her attack finished monsters quickest. She could hear the senshi saying that it was the last time they would save her, demanding to know how she let it happen.

Serena's thoughts were splintered, and her entire body stiffened as she felt a very strong presence, like someone was standing over her. She carefully looked behind her: nothing but the wall. Even though she interpreted it as similar to the feeling of Darien standing right next to her to annoy her, it seemed more intense. The feeling increased until she felt that he was standing on top of her. To Serena's utter horror, her left arm slowly straightened in front of her of its own freewill. "Oh my god! Darien!" she shrilled mentally. "Wake up!" The presence retreated rapidly.

"What? Could you lower your voice?" Darien's voice snapped.

"Why the hell were you just in my body?" Serena demanded sharply. Without him replying, Serena realized that he had thought it was a dream. "If that ever happens again, I will come to your apartment and torture you mercilessly."

"Sorry," Darien muttered. "How was I supposed to know?" The image he received from Serena of himself tied to a chair chastised him sufficiently. He sensed she didn't have anything good planned for that.

Ignoring him, Serena chose that time to remember the reason Darien had gone to sleep in the first place. She was presently stark naked, covered with water, and in a room with several mirrors. There was no way Darien was going to see that.

"I don't mind," he commented.

Serena felt him smirk and pinched her arm. "I mind, you creep," she grumbled and closed her eyes. She figured that what she couldn't see, neither could he. It wasn't exactly logic, but being linked telepathically wasn't very logical. She quickly got a towel to begin drying off.

"Serena, if I can control you in my sleep, you can probably do the same to me. Do you realize that the only way to sleep would be for us to fall asleep simultaneously?" Darien questioned. He felt the panic that overcame her at this.

"We can do that," she replied, groping around the bathroom in search of her clothing. "Darien," Serena began seriously, "I don't think I can stand having you read my thoughts all the time. How long do you think this will last?" She wriggled into her jeans.

"I don't know. It could last an hour, but it could just as easily last a year." He paused for a moment. "We could ask Amy."

Her answer of "no" surprised Darien with its vehemence. Darien knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth about why she did not want to involve Amy, but she had hidden it very well.

"Don't pry," she advised, feeling him trying to probe the corners of her mind. For a moment, Serena wondered why anyone would call any part of a mind a corner.

"Can we talk about this face to face? It would be less weird. I mean, I would feel more comfortable being able to talk aloud, rather than… think things to you. Maybe we could figure something out," Darien suggested, trying to think of a place for them to meet.

Serena started at the first place he thought of. "There is no way I am coming to your apartment, perv. We can meet in the arcade." Serena was pulling on her shoes as she hopped towards her bedroom door. "I don't see how this will help, though."

"Neither do I, but I don't have any other ideas," he said.

"You're so helpful." Calling to her mother that she had left something at the arcade and would have dinner there, Serena went out the door.


	3. Touch Me

-1 "Where the hell are you?" Serena demanded, glaring at the leather of the booth across from her.

"I told you. I'm stuck in traffic." Darien sighed. The agitation bumper-to-bumper traffic made him feel came through their connection in waves.

"Having a bad day, Sere?" a new voice asked.

Serena nearly jumped out of her skin before facing Andrew. It was like she'd grown so used to hearing voices in her head that real voices startled her. "Yes," she muttered.

Noticing just how serious her attitude was, Andrew tried to cheer her up. "How about a milkshake? I'm sure it will cheer you up. It's on the house," he suggested, giving her a winning smile.

"Sure, thanks Andrew!" Serena said in a falsely cheerful voice, returning the smile. He patted her on the head and walked away. "Andrew noticed how bad I look," she growled mentally to Darien. "If this causes anyone else to find out about the senshi, I'm coming after you." Sensing the smugness that meant an insult was coming, she added, "Don't say whatever it is."

"I know you care what Andrew thinks, Meatball. He likes you as a sister, though. Look at it this way, if Tuxedo Mask falls through, Andrew can be a back up," Darien commented with a bark of laughter.

Serena pinched her leg hard and was satisfied to hear him yelp. "Did you just suggest that I would actually have anything to do with Tuxedo Mask, you, after I get rid of this?" she demanded, trying not to revert to the death glare she had been giving the innocent booth before Andrew came over.

"After we get rid of this, Meatball, I think you will have plenty to do with me," Darien murmured.

"No way, jerk," Serena grumbled aloud without thinking.

"What was that?" Andrew asked, setting a glass in front of her and sliding in across from her.

"Nothing important," Serena replied, reaching for the shake. Her hand stopped in midair as she felt a strange tingle. "Do you feel that?" she asked Darien, being careful not to speak this time.

"Yeah," he answered. In his car he shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the prickling in his skin.

"What's wrong?" Andrew questioned. He looked very concerned, when Serena managed to focus on him.

"Too much homework," she lied quickly, sighing deeply to be more convincing. She looked at him carefully, trying to ignore the growing of the tingling sensation.

"I know how you feel. I remember the horrors of high school," Andrew sympathized. "Are you having any trouble?"

Serena looked at him sharply. Had he suspected something due to her behavior? Oh, wait, they'd been talking about homework. "No! Not really. I just got too much at one time."

"What have you been doing lately? You haven't been here as much as usual," Andrew said thoughtfully.

"That's because I'm busy saving everyone in Tokyo!" she thought in exasperation. She heard Darien laugh in agreement. "I know," she agreed with a wistful grin. "I haven't gotten as much allowance, so we've been studying at Raye's. Amy says it's less distracting, and, no offense, Lita's food is a little better than yours." The sensation under her skin was still increasing.

Andrew laughed, and Serena felt Darien grinning. The tingling had become more of a throbbing all across her skin. "No offense taken. I agree with you." Serena took deep breaths, trying to control the feeling. "Are you all right, Serena?" The question he asked her seemed to come from so far away. Her breathing was rapid, and her eyes were darting around the cafe.

"Y-yes. I'll be okay," she stammered. Darien's presence became strong suddenly, and she saw him enter. She watched as he jogged across the arcade and dropped down next to her. He looked like he had been running. Or maybe he was just breathing that way due to the feeling they'd just had?

Andrew's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you two getting along? And what is wrong with you?"

Serena and Darien noticed the suspicion growing in their friend's eyes and felt a small fear blossom within. "Andrew, can we go in the back room?" She felt, rather than saw, Darien nod frantically at him.

The man looked taken aback. "Why would..."

"Now?" Serena said steadily. She was relieved when Andrew slid out of the booth without further question. Heat was spreading across her skin from where Darien's elbow touched hers. What was going on? This was new, some other side effect of the curse they were under, no doubt. "You can feel that, too! Get the hell away from me!" she yelled mentally. Anything to make the feeling stop. Darien winced and followed Andrew. Serena stood and stalked after them.

"Serena?" Andrew began tentatively after opening the break room door for them.

"What, Andrew?" Serena snapped, eyeing Darien warily and trying to keep her distance.

"Um, I'll just leave you two alone. I, uh, have to check on the customers," Andrew said, backing towards the door. He looked a little frightened.

"No!" both Serena and Darien said as one. Though neither specifically thought it, they both felt that they couldn't be left alone.

"What's going on?" Andrew demanded, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing!" they chorused again.

"Good job, Meatball, way to make us look innocent," Darien growled mentally, clenching his jaw against the throbbing that demanded he get closer to Serena. If only she would let him near for a moment. He snuck his hand toward her.

Knowing already what he was doing, Serena moved slightly out of his reach. "It's not my fault that I think the same thing as you! It's your fault that our minds were bonded!" she growled back, her hands clenched in fists at her side. They weren't touching if she could help it.

Andrew looked between Serena and Darien. They were glaring fiercely at each other, but their eyes seemed distant, as though they weren't actually looking at each other. "I'm not sure what happened between you two, but I'm going to find out. Darien if you did anything to Serena I'll beat you to a pulp."

Darien snapped back to reality, eyes coming into focus, and turned his shocked gaze on Andrew. "Did you just suggest that I-- that we…" sputtered.

Serena looked at Darien with disgust. Andrew thought that Darien and she had something physical or, worse, romantic going on? As if. "Nothing like that happened, nothing like that is ever going to happen," Serena said forcefully.

The look hurt a little. "Don't pretend you wouldn't like it," Darien thought at her in defense.

Serena stared at him, her expression stunned. Without warning, her hand flew out and smacked Darien across the face.

"What was that for?" Andrew asked, his voice showing his confusion.

Darien's head straightened slowly. Andrew noticed for the first time how strained he looked, as though he was struggling to keep something within. "I deserved it," he answered, his voice steely. "Meatball and I had a particularly bad fight. That's what's wrong. If you could just leave us alone for awhile, I'm sure we'll work it out."

"Okay," Andrew agreed hesitantly, moving towards the door. Before he closed it he noticed the look of fear that appeared in Serena's eyes, but he forced himself to leave the two in peace.

"Serena," Darien growled mentally. "Come here." Serena moved slowly, fighting herself with every step. It was strange to feel that she didn't want to go to him and that Darien wanted her to. Fighting the sensation that drew her near was nearly impossible, especially since she felt Darien's command combine with it. She moved every so slowly to be near him. Once she reached his side, Darien put his arm around her shoulders. Serena sighed in relief as the throbbing stopped, and her heart slowed down.

"That was not fair," Serena sighed, trying to sense his feelings. He had seemed so angry when Andrew left. Instead of anger, she was hit with a different feeling. She felt her face flush and her body grow warm. It was the feeling she had had when his elbow brushed hers, amplified throughout her body. Unable to stop herself, she leaned into the arm Darien had on her shoulders. She nuzzled against his bicep.

"Sorry," Darien replied. "This was obviously a bad idea." He wasn't sure if the amount of the skin against his arm was enough.

"Tell me about it. It was your idea," Serena agreed. What could they do? This was so weird. She was trapped in a room, practically hugging her former enemy, and he was doing all sorts of strange things to her insides.

"I realize." Darien continued to stare at the side of her face. He had felt her lips brush his arm as she snuggled against it. He wanted to feel more of them.

Serena knew they needed to get out of this fast. They were already starting to behave oddly toward each other; no telling what other sorts of effects this mind bonding thing could have. She felt the heaviness of Darien's gaze and traced it into his mind. "Darien? Why are you staring at me? Oh, and stop looking at my lips," Serena said vaguely, returning to her thoughts about their situation. She sensed his surprise and the turn his head. "I knew because I felt you looking," Serena explained, answering an unasked question.

"Meatball, stop thinking so deeply. You're hearing far too many of my thoughts," he complained, frowning at her. That was particularly bad for him that this moment. At least she had stopped rubbing against his arm.

She faced him. "Stop thinking." Serena stuck her tongue out at him when he raised an eyebrow.

Darien watched her tongue peek out of her mouth. His mind didn't register the unusualness of his desire to follow its path with his own. This mind bonding business was really tricky.

Staring at him wide-eyed, Serena pushed him away with her hand and retreated to several feet away. Even though it seemed like the best idea, she missed the closeness, and a slight buzzing in her skin began again. "Stay right there. If you come any closer, I'll have Lita beat you into next week."

Darien looked puzzled, his mind on the connection they were sharing. "What are you talking about, Meatball Head?" He took a deep breath to calm himself. The tingling, the deep need to find and be near Serena, though it had mostly subsided, had him very worked up. Being so close to her in an empty room was not helping his confused mind in the slightest.

"I don't care what caused that, Darien. Just don't do it," Serena ordered. She didn't want this random youma side effect to influence her life. They were enemies; this would change nothing.

"Damn it, Serena!" Darien exclaimed, running a hand through his hair; he'd realized it was the tongue thought that had made her move away, but this situation was going to shape them. He already felt differently toward her, and it'd been barely a few hours. He continued mentally. "Things are going to change. You're Sailor Moon, and I'm Tuxedo Mask. We're on the same team."

"I don't mind that. You save me; I dust the youmas. We see each other at any other time and fight, life as usual," Serena argued. She wouldn't let him change her mind.

Darien closed his eyes for a moment to try to control himself. He tried to tell himself to listen to Serena, that she was the voice of reason, but when had that ever been true? He watched her step back again as he sent the feelings of warmth in his body into hers. "I don't think I can do that," he stated quietly. He took a step towards her. Serena backed up, matching him step for step, until she found the corner.

"Darien," Serena murmured. She tried to glare at him, but she couldn't remember how through the haze that the warmth had become.

Darien looked down at Serena, who looked at him steadily, though with filled apprehension that he was too distracted to sense. Darien looked directly into her eyes, leaning down slowly to allow her every chance to run. He gently their lips pressed together and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

The feeling of warmth that he had been experiencing was amplified. Where he had experienced a prickling due to separation earlier, he now felt a more pleasant prickling due to nearness. He could feel the heat of her skin burning against his arm and the heat of her lips, pliant against his own. He licked at her bottom lip, mimicking her tongue as he had wished.

Locked in a kiss with Darien, Serena felt the body tingling strengthen. It was everything a kiss should be as far as she was concerned, except for the facts that it was with Darien and that they were under some kind of spell. In a show of strength, she pushed Darien away and dashed out the door.


	4. Top Gun Threats

-1 Darien rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame as he watched Serena run off. How long did was she really going to stay away from him? Their minds were linked, after all. Where was there to hide? Suddenly, he felt a great tug and was thrown forward onto the floor, hit his knee sharply. He released a string of curses. "Ow, Odango," Darien snapped mentally, pushing himself up. What was that all about?

"That was not my fault!" Serena shrieked back. He heard the fAmyliar sound of her wailing and ventured out of the staff room. Motoki was looking at her strangely from behind the counter.

"Did you trip over your own feet again, Miss Klutz?" Darien questioned. Why would they fall down simultaneously for no reason? It was as if their feet had just been pulled out from under them.

Serena sniffed and stood up. "No," she told him mentally. "I just fell down." Once more, she attempted to dash toward the arcade's exit.

Seconds later, Darien felt a strong pull near his navel that seemed to jerk him forward. He felt his feet slide a few inches before he fell onto his rear. Scattered laughter erupted from some of the arcade's patrons; he glared at them. His gaze settled on Motoki, who was barely containing his mirth. "What is so damned funny?" he demanded. Serena was whimpering in his head; he saw her nursing a bruised knee.

"Um maybe the fact you fell down for no apparent reason? It's pretty out of character," he exclaimed, emitting a chuckle.

"Right. I'm sure you've never done it, say in a place that will remain nameless in front of a person who will remain nameless." Darien grinned cheekily at his friend's chagrined face before hastily adding, "Gotta go." He was feeling the wrench in his body again, and he refused to fall down in front of people again. "Serena!" he called mentally as he headed out the sliding door. "Stop moving!"

"Make me!" the blonde countered, her pigtails giving her position in the crowd in front of him away.

"Okay. If you really want to do it that way," Darien responded. He stopped dead in his tracks, digging his heels in to brace himself. As he saw the blonde's head disappear below the crowd, he smirked to himself. Lucky that he realized this little side effect first.

"Pain," Serena groaned. Though she had realized what Darien was planning, it hadn't been enough time to stop. She stood and brushed the dirt from catching herself off of her palms. She forgot for the moment that Darien was behind her, which allowed him to catch up. "Leave me alone, jerk!" she hissed to him. "Don't make me scream."

"You wouldn't do that, Meatball," Darien replied disbelievingly. When Serena's mouth opened wide and he sensed her filling her lungs, he quickly placed a hand to block her. Then mentally, "I won't touch you, okay?"

She considered this for a moment, try to assess Darien's current vibe. The hot, needy feeling was gone. "All right. I guess," she said begrudgingly.

"Wait a second." Darien ordered. A thought had just occurred to him. "Do the senshi trust me?" He learned the answer from Serena's face. Well that and a snipped of conversation he heard that included the word "enemy" and "get him out of the way if we have to." He eyed the girl warily. "I don't think going to them is a good idea."

The blonde rolled her eyes back at him. "You were all gung ho before. You're going to let a teensy little thing like the senshi maybe wanting to kill you stop you? Not on my watch." Serena marched the way she had been going, which disallowed her to see Darien turned the other way. Mid-stride, Serena's body was forced backwards a step. "Oh, come on!"

Despite the waves of annoyance he was receiving, Darien steadily put one foot in front of the other. "I'm not going."

Serena clenched her fists and planted her feet, only to fall on her rear. "Damn you, jerk!" she screeched at him. When she felt him flinch at her tone, she seized the opportunity to run a few steps. It was Darien's turn to stumble backwards, though he kept his balance. "Come with me! We can't get apart. Where else is there to go? I am not going to your apartment, and my father would kill you if you so much as walked past my house."

Though the image Darien received of Serena's father holding a shot gun was alarming, his eyes narrowed. This was so not a good idea. He couldn't believe he was allowing Serena to talk him into it. He jumped forward, causing one last tug to annoy her. He then jogged over to her.

Serena smacked him lightly in the back of the head. "Stupid," she said aloud.

Rubbing his head reproachfully, Darien asked, "Who are we going to see, then?" He sincerely hope it was Amy. Sailor Mercury seemed both most likely to be able to solve the problem and least likely to potentially beat him in the fight. Not that he thought any of them could beat him in a fight, but definitely not Mercury.

"Lita," Serena answered cheerfully. She was kind of getting the hang of this mental connection thing, and she was pretty sure he had no idea that she was hiding her additional motive of wanting a cookie to cheer her up. Given focusing on these things kept her from hearing him entirely, but she was willing to sacrifice that to get cookies. Being stuck with Darien was tiring work; she deserved a reward or at least a sugar rush.

Darien blanched, earning a puzzled look from another pedestrian. "Did you just tell me that we're going to see Lita, Sailor Jupiter, the only senshi capable of beating me down?" He tried to tamp down the apprehension he began feeling. There was no reason to give Serena something to tease him about.

"Don't worry, Jerkface. She likes you more than all the others. Besides, any one of us could easily kick your butt," she assured him, poking her tongue out at him.

"I seriously doubt it," he disagreed. As he continued walking, an annoyed look was firmly planted on his face.

* * *

Darien walked along as slowly as his bond would allow as Serena dashed down the hall of the apartment complex to knock on a door. The excitement coming off of her was amazing. Was seeing one of her friends who she attended school with almost everyday really something to get so worked up about? When Serena turned to glare at him at the end of this thought, Darien answered his question with a yes.

Without warning, the door creaked open, and Lita peeked out from above the chain. "Serena-chan!" she began, smiling. "What are you--" The brunette did a double take as Darien appeared behind Serena. "What are you two doing here?" she finished. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she made no move to unhook the chain.

"Long story. Let us in. I'll call the others." Serena waved her hand dismissively.

Darien hope that his mental voice didn't sound as high-pitched in Serena's head as it did in his. "You're going to bring them all together? You're not planning to kill me to solve the problem, are you?"

Still frowning, Lita closed the door slightly. The chain rattled before she was able to pull it back open. She stepped aside, allowing Serena and Darien to walk by. "You know where the phone is." Lita continued to eye Darien warily, even as she gestured him toward her living room.

"No, I'll just use the communicator," Serena responded, shuffling ahead of them into the living room. She plopped on the hunter green couch and whipped the pink device out of seemingly nowhere. She didn't see Lita's expression of surprise.

Though he sat near her on the couch to see the interesting device, Darien was still uncertain, and Serena was too busy focusing on calling her friends to reassure him. "Do you see how she's looking at me? I could take a beating, but you don't exactly bounce back from being struck by lightning."

"Everyone, come to Lita's as soon as possible. I want to tell this story only once," Serena said into the small object.

"Meatball Head, how many times do we have to tell you that these are for senshi business only?" Raye's voice complained.

Focusing carefully on Serena's activity to avoid Lita's eyes, Darien saw the priestess's face on the screen. He had heard Raye talk to Serena that way before, but she was their leader. It seemed the senshi show her more respect.

"This is senshi business, Raye," Serena retorted. "Just get here soon." She pushed a button, turning it off. Her pressing plan of contacting the others over, she was hit by waves of anxiety from Darien. "You wuss," she commented to him mentally, unable to keep from smirking slightly.

Darien huffed back at her before noticing that Lita was staring at him with overly wide eyes. "Way to go, Brainiac. She looks like she's about to go i_Top Gun/i _and say since you've told me, she'll have to kill me."

"Darien, aren't our new video phones neat?" Lita asked, glancing at Serena pointedly. She continued to stare at Darien intensely.

Serena rolled her eyes. As fun as it was to keep Darien on pins and needles, that wasn't really helping the situation. She ignored his complaint at this thought. "It's fine. He knows," she said flatly.

Lita immediately went from wide-eyed back to glaring. "Why? How?" she demanded. She popped her knuckles menacingly, a move that did not go unnoticed by Darien.

"Not by choice," Serena grumbled. "It was his fault." She turned away from her friend to glare at him.

"How is it my fault again?" he countered mentally, glaring back. His focus on Serena was probably for the best, since Lita almost started from her chair to pummel him on the spot. There is no way that this could be pinned on him. He had to always be ready to step in to save Sailor Moon.

"I had to look at the youma, jerk. You didn't," Serena snapped. As hard as she tried not to wince, his implication that Sailor Moon always needed to be saved hurt.

"What if it had tried to skewer you, as usual?" Darien argued. He flashed memory after memory into her mind of different youmas attempting to land one last attack, only to be distracted by his roses.

This put Serena very much on the defensive. She was a heroine. She didn't ask for his high-and-mighty, white knight bullshit to come to her rescue; her wounds healed quickly anyway. "That is such a lame weapon, by the way. Who throws flowers?"

Darien frowned. He had heard something in her speech, but she was still gripping at him mentally. "Wait a second. What was that about the youma?" he said aloud, deciding it was the best way to talk over her and also the least likely to result in a headache.

"It caused this!" she replied, giving him a strange look. It was just like him to try to get out a of conversation by changing the subject. He could have at least chosen a new topic.

It was Darien's turn to roll his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he demanded.

Serena stared at him blankly for a moment. "Of the two of us, you're supposed to be the smart one. It doesn't help to know what caused it, anyway." Serena rolled her eyes right back.

"How do you know?" Darien asked. The hand he was resting on the arm of the couch had formed into a fist, which he pounded once in frustration.

"Okay. The eye rolling is making me dizzy. I can't say much more for the conversation that the two of you seemed to pick up in the middle." Lita looked between the two, confusion written on her face. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Serena turned to look at Lita. She had completely forgotten she was there; she pretended not to hear Darien's snide response to this. "You are. I'll explain when they're here." Brightening all of a sudden, Serena asked, "Can we have cookies?"

* * *

A short time later a knock came at the door. Lita went to answer it. "Serena-chan, is your homework done yet?" Amy asked as she walked towards the living room. She was met with a loud sigh. She came to a complete stop, almost causing Lita to knock into her, when she found Darien sitting next to Serena on Lita's couch.

"That's what I thought," Lita whispered to her, gently pushing the newcomer through the doorway.

"Good evening, Darien," Amy greeted. Though significantly less threatening than Lita, she too stared at him with suspicion.

"Good evening, Amy," Darien echoed, shifting uncomfortably. No matter how good her cookies were, he still wasn't sure about Lita. Adding a second unfriendly senshi to her side, no matter how small, wasn't helping.

"You know what they say about the quiet ones. Amy's smart. She knows about dissolving things in acid and such." Serena couldn't help but tease Darien; it was nice to have the upper hand. Even the disturbing images the statement called up in Darien's mind didn't chide her all that much. "I hope you brought your computer, Amy. You're going to need it," Serena commented aloud.

"I could have guessed," Amy agreed. "I know something is wrong when you two are getting along." She smiled briefly.

"We're not." Serena grinned, glancing over at Darien.

The man was frowning slightly. Serena's friends didn't seem to think highly of him at all. "Am I that mean to you, Meatball Head?" Darien asked her silently.

"Yes," she said, answering the same way. She glared at him sidelong.

"There that is again. I've been sitting with them for fifteen minutes and feel like they're having whole conversations with their body language," Lita announced to Amy.

"Sorry," Serena and Darien chorused, only to be saved from further explanation by the second knock at the door.

"What is going on?" Amy asked the pair on the couch, taking advantage of their temporary aloneness.

"Darien knows about us, to start with," Serena remarked. She could always rely on Amy to try to act as a sort of counselor or detective, trying to figure out the problems and look for the ways to solve them, whether they were tangible or not.

"I guessed that by you telling me to get out my computer and his lack of reaction," Amy responded, without looking up from the computer she had pulled from nowhere. Sometimes the things she said seemed so sarcastic, but Serena had never caught her intentionally doing it.

Darien stared at the tiny computer with interest. He admired the golden symbol on the cover as well as the sleek design.

"It's the Mercury computer," Serena informed him mentally, catching the line of his gaze.

"Meatball Head," Raye's voice began from outside the room, "this had better be important." The sound of her voice gave away that she was less than pleased.

"Cheer up, Raye. I'm sure it's interesting, anyway," Mina stated. Her ever bubbly attitude made up for Raye's.

"You can say that again, Mina," Lita grumbled as she stepped into the living room, Mina and Raye following closely.

"Sere! Why didn't you tell me that you and Darien," Mina began. Her eyes were lare, and her smile larger.

"Woman, if you finish that sentence I'll tell Andrew about you know what," Serena threatened. She was pleased to see her friend's mouth clamp shut, even if the other blonde still appeared to have stars in her eyes as she sat on the couch across from them. She turned to Darien who had suddenly begun choking. "Are you dying?" she asked him hopefully. She managed to gather from his thoughts that he was highly amused by Mina's crush on his friend.

"What did you want to tell us?" Lita prompted, looking on Darien's antics with slight worry. She sat back in her chair, as calmly as possible.

"Darien?" Serena asked him mentally, casting him a sidelong glance to make sure he had recovered. She saw that his face was still red, but he had straightened somewhat. "You can tell them."

He looked at the four girls, considering them. What was the best way to go about this? Darien shrugged. "You are the Sailor Senshi, and I am Tuxedo Mask."

The group looked shocked. Amy glanced up sharply from her computer, before typing furiously at it. Raye and Lita stared openmouthed. Mina's eyes widened impossibly; she proceeded to beam at them after a moment.

"Way to go, jerk. You almost gave them all heart attacks. Do you know the meaning of the word tact?" Serena demanded mentally, giving him an annoyed look. "Before you say anything, that wasn't the entire point. During the battle earlier, you four were watching me. I was watching to youma to aim at it, and Darien was watching it to make sure it didn't come after me. Just before it disappeared it flashed; that's the problem. It made us telepathic."

"What?" Amy exclaimed without looking up. The lack of interest was a bit confusing for the telepathic blonde, but they were hopeful that she had perhaps already gleaned something from the scans she'd been performing.

"What am I thinking?" Raye challenged. She glared at Serena, who responded to this by staring at her with a look that plainly asked 'are you kidding me?'

Darien sensed a distinct annoyed vibe coming from Serena. Focusing on it for a moment, he realized that she was thinking that Raye was upset with her for getting into this situation with a guy she had a crush on. Raye had a crush on him? Serena was totally jealous. He ignored her heated look at this thought. "We can only hear each other's thoughts," Darien answered patiently, unable to completely hide his grin for a moment. "That isn't why she called you, though. The serious problem is that it's starting to be a physical bond as well. We can only be so far apart."

Amy looked up, pausing in her typing. "Please demonstrate," she suggested, gesturing a hand around the room.

The two stood simultaneously and walked away from each other. Just before they had reached either side of the room, they were forced to stop. "Oh no!" Serena whined as she turned around to face him. "It's worse!"


	5. Side Effects

-1 Darien was forced to agree that Serena was right. Tuning out her smug thought to this, he frowned. If it was worsening this rapidly, it could only get worse.

"Oh dear," Amy murmured. "When did this first happen? Start from the beginning and continue through now, listing all known symptoms." Her brow furrowed as she entered data about the distance between the two in her computer.

Realizing that Darien didn't plan to answer, Serena took charge. "I was going home right after the battle, and he was at home. That's when we first realized we could hear each other's thoughts; at first we thought it was our imaginations. When I got home I told him to take a nap because I wanted to take a peaceful shower without hearing his douchebag thoughts. He went to sleep and..." Serena trailed off, her eyes widening.

"Lovely, Meatball. Like I wanted to be in your body," he grumbled at her mentally, having distantly noticed where she stopped.

Serena quirked an eyebrow at him from across the room. "That's not what I remember you saying earlier at the arcade."

Ripped from his thoughts about their situation, Darien was forced to focus on what Serena was saying. "You… Did you really…" Even in his head, he was unable to form a response to Serena making a dirty joke. She had done it so smoothly that it completely caught him off guard, never mind that Serena just didn't say things like that. She hadn't even blushed at it, though he thought there was a slight flush in her chest just above the collar of her uniform. He wondered how far down it went.

Unable to contain a small grin, Serena winked at him. Suddenly, she was aware that the hot feeling from earlier was returning. It really wasn't the time with all of the senshi standing around them.

It was Darien's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "So there is a time?" The prickling urge to be next to Serena was returning, and he felt his body being pulled toward her.

As much time as had elapsed, the others had become acutely aware of the silence. "What did he do, Serena?" Raye asked finally, suspicion of Darien burning in her eyes.

A blush heated Serena's cheeks. "He somehow ended up inside my body," she said calmly. Her friends attributed the blush to this statement, but she knew Darien could tell it was from their previous trend in silent conversation.

"Darien," Raye began in a threatening tone. Her body tensed, as though she was ready to jump from her seat to pummel him.

Apparently having a crush on him made the black-haired girl potentially violent. "I didn't do anything, Raye," he informed her, putting up a hand as though to keep her away. He couldn't resist the impulse to add mentally to Serena, "Yet."

"As I was saying," Serena interrupted, fighting a deeper blush and trying to finish before anyone could say anything else, especially Darien. "Darien suggested we meet at the arcade to work this out. Basically, it's all the jerk's fault that we can't be separated because he was the one who said we should meet face-to-face. There was a strange tingling feeling that got worse the closer Darien came, but it stopped when he sat down next to me. And our feelings go through the link, too."

"It's love if I've ever seen it," Mina crowed. She beamed happily and tried to look knowing all at once, which simply made her look goofy.

Serena sighed deeply. "Mina, we're under some sort of curse or something. Now is not a good time for predicting that Darien and I will fall madly in love." She was pleased to note that the tingling had receded somewhat and that Darien felt some sort of sympathy for her in regards to her memories of Mina harassing her about them.

"So you have been unable to part since then?" Amy asked, nodding along with Serena's story.

"Yes," Darien and Serena agreed. She stared at him quizzically. "Jinx," she told him mutely.

"Raye, Lita, will you do something for me?" Amy requested, looking up from her laptop with a serious expression. "I know this will sound strange, but I want to try something. Raye if you'll grab Sere, and Lita take Darien."

"Um, Amy, not to get in the way of genius, but why am I grabbing Darien?" Lita asked as she moved to stand next to Darien, who waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Watch it, buddy," Serena remarked in her head. She eyed Raye warily as the larger girl moved to stand next to her.

"Around the waist," Amy replied sternly.

"Jealous much? You sound like Raye." Darien hoped that he sounded more like he was teasing and less like he was happy happy than he seemed to him. He also hoped Serena didn't hear that part and was pleased to find that she didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"I want you two to try to pull them apart," Amy revealed. Lita and Raye seized their victim by the waist and tugged. Curses flew from several different directions. After some commotion, Amy realized that both groups had ended up in heaps of tangled limbs on the floor. "Well, I think I've established that that won't work," she said cheerfully. Amy's smile was almost as large as Mina's.

After a lot of grumbling, the girls took their seats again while Darien remained standing on his side of the room. "I didn't really expect that to work," he commented through his mental bond.

"What's the prognosis, Dr. Amy?" Serena questioned. Why would Darien question Amy's methods? She always sorted things out in the end, scientific mind and all that.

"Do you know what that word means, Meatball Head?" Darien asked the blonde with mock astonishment. When he noticed Serena was still ignoring his banter, he subtly stroked his fingers along the inside of his wrist. He was pleased to see that she tensed and sat up straighter, even though she avoided making eye contact with him.

"My prognosis is that Zoicite's youma was designed to physically bond whoever watched as it was destroyed, probably to make us easier targets in future battles. Somehow, you two were also bonded mentally, though the youma wasn't supposed to cause that," Amy replied, seemingly reading this from the endless numbers and the occasional series of words on the screen before her.

Serena groaned loudly. "I knew it. Someone hates me." She slouched down into her seat dejectedly, only to feel fingers caressing her side. She squirmed and snuck a glance at Darien. The sneaky bastard had crossed his arms so that no one could see the hand the fingers that were gently running over his upper ribcage, which Serena felt dangerously near her the side of her breast.

Mina grinned at her. "Don't be silly, Sere. You and Darien are very close. It caused side effects."

"Side effect? You call telepathy a side effect?" Serena growled, trying to send annoyance through her link to Darien while simultaneously fighting the renewed prickling in her skin telling her to get closer to him.

"Relax, Serena," Amy soothed. "Mina might be right."

"I hardly call mortal enemies close," Serena muttered. She carefully slid her hand out of sight between her leg and the arm of the couch so that she could pinch her leg. Hard.

"How many times do I have to tell you--" Mina began.

"Be quiet, Mina!" Serena exclaimed. She was satisfied at the slight wince that crossed Darien's face, as well as the stop of the stroking sensation.

"If Mina is right, removing the physical bond might not get rid of the mental bond," Amy commented slowly. This was bound to be dangerous territory.

Able to devote her full attention to the genius now, Serena looked horrified. "What? I'll be stuck hearing the jerk forever?"

"Not necessarily. It is possible it will go away; however, I think that the longer it stays in place, the harder it may be to get rid of," Amy explained. She closed her laptop with a definitive snap and nodded her head sharply.

"How do we get rid of the physical bond?" Darien questioned. Though moderately chastised from Serena's pinch, he thoroughly enjoyed the new way to get under Serena's skin. Under the guise of finding a more comfortable stance, he slid his hands into his back pockets out of view and squeezed gently. He reveled in the revived blush on Serena's chest.

Amy looked at him steadily. "Destroy Zoicite."

"Great. We have to wait for him to show up. His attacks aren't exactly like clockwork," Raye commented. "What do they do in the mean time?" The priestess clearly was not pleased with the thought of Serena spending more time with Darien.

Serena yawned unexpectedly. "Sleep." It had been a long day, and it was getting late, never mind the mental taxation she was dealing with.

Darien looked at her sharply. "I don't know about you, but I don't care to repeat the experience of being in your body," he informed her silently.

"Darien is right," Serena said out loud. She noticed that her friends, minus Amy, looked and confused and barely avoided rolling her eyes. What was it they didn't get about telepathy? "We can't sleep," she said with a slight whine.

"If you go to sleep at the same time, I can't imagine how that could happen again, Serena," Amy replied thoughtfully. She missed Serena and Darien began eyeing each other warily. "I have to get home before my mom does, and Raye slipped out and should go before she's missed. Mina, you can stay to help Lita watch these two."

"Why do they need to be watched?" Mina asked innocently.

Amy whispered in her ear to avoid panicking either of the couple. "I am afraid that they might sleep walk and end up making their bond closer." Mina nodded solemnly. "I'll try to work on finding Zoicite, so we don't have to wait. You two can sleep." She headed out the door, followed by Raye.

"Hey, nice to see you, too, Amy. Thanks for asking if I'm okay with your plan," Lita called cheekily after the other girl, as she rose from her seat and headed toward a hall closet.

After another yawn, Serena staked her claim. "Listen, jerk, I'm sleeping in the bed. You get this couch." She continued internally "Lucky for us, they're on opposite sides of the wall. Now, come closer to the kitchen so that I can call my mom to tell her I'm staying with Lita to study." Sensing the prickling returning, she glared at him. "Don't be an ass this time; it's my mom."

"That leaves me with a couch, too." Mina complained.

"You can guard me," Serena joked, pushing the other blonde towards the guest bedroom that she was planning to sleep in.

Darien was about to ask Serena why she needed to be guarded but was interrupted by Lita, who brought him a pillow and blanket. He thanked her.

"Jerk?" Serena asked as she settled into the bed next to Mina after calling her mother. "Try to go to sleep at the same time as me."

"No problem," he replied, his mouth opening in a wide yawn. Within moments of their heads hitting their pillows, they fell into a heavy sleep.

Lita had pulled the door of her room closed, so no one noticed when Mina quietly crept out of the apartment.


	6. Of Closets and Trash Cans

-1AN: This was actually the easiest chapter so far to edit. It took so long due to work, filing bankruptcy, and EVIL computer issues.

* * *

Serena blinked and looked around dazedly. Mist swirled on all sides, obscuring anything beyond herself from her vision. "Where am I?" she murmured aloud. Serena glanced down and realized that she was wearing a flowing white gown. "And what am I wearing?" she asked with slight annoyance in her voice, delicately lifting up a section of the frilly dress and letting it fall with a rustle.

Serena glanced up and saw a dark figure moving towards her; she raised her hands in preparation to defend herself. The mist around the figure became thinner. "Jerk Face?" she asked in sudden realization. Had she really spent enough time with Darien that she could recognize his silhouette "He's looking rather wider than usual," she thought. It never occurred to her that she couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Meatball Head?" Darien's was surprised to run into Serena in the mist. He had been expecting his dream princess. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" She finished in a higher voice than she usually used. She stared at the plate armor that Darien was dressed in. "Did you get in a fight with a trash can?"

Darien glanced down at his garb. Having been in this place and outfit before, he had barely noticed it, but he understood why she thought it seemed out of place. "Technically, I could ask you the same thing," he answered evasively. He wasn't about to admit to Serena that he had a dream like this regularly. He couldn't help but wonder at Serena being dressed like his princess. Had his subconscious overwhelmed hers in their sleep state?

Serena nodded. Her head cocked to the side. "Darien? Do you hear that?" Music was playing quietly, the kind she would imagine to be in a dance scene in a historical movie. It was growing progressively louder.

The mist swirled away little by little from the pair's ankles to reveal a solid marble floor. Darien's hand was held out to Serena. Her hand took his, and he pulled her closer. Without knowing the steps, they began to perform complex dance, whirling around the room. As they moved they saw many tall marble columns and beautiful, if slightly obscured, paintings adorning the walls.

As suddenly as it had begun, the music stopped. Serena shook her head and stepped away from Darien. "How did we do that?" She continued to puzzle over it, and he made no reply.

The mist all around them swirled away to reveal a room full of dancing couples; however, it was impossible to focus on one couple. If they watched too long, their eyes simply slid to the next couple. Once again, Darien and Serena began to dance.

"Do you know where we are?" Darien asked gently. He sensed that this was the same place he saw his princess, though nothing about the setting had ever been this clear before. He had always wished to know more about where she came from.

"The Moon Kingdom," Serena whispered. Saying this word aloud pulled a rush of sadness in her that she didn't understand. She jerked to a stop and stared up at Darien. "I didn't know that." When he looked at her in confusion, she explained, "It just came out without thinking." Her eyes widened as the mist returned around them for a moment before clearing. Suddenly, they were in a bedroom.

"What in the hell?" Darien muttered, looking around frantically. At once, he spotted the misty balcony off of one side of the room. This was his princess' home. "She lives here," he commented to himself. He gazed around the room in awe, taking in the white furnishings and pale pink, solid marble floor. He tried to memorize every detail of the room, from the perfect arrangement of ornate hairbrushes on the vanity to the complex floral pattern that was painted at the top of the walls.

"Who?" Serena inquired, unsure why Darien was so intrigued by this room. It was a pretty bedroom, but there didn't seem to be anything that special about it. She thought it may have been the whole looking like it was in a palace thing, but they had just been dancing in ball room; that was kind of a given.

At her speech, Darien turned to face her. Without warning, they moved forward and embraced each other tightly. Serena's head leaned against his chest as she slid her arms around his waist, feeling the cold metal of his armor against her arms. She felt Darien gently kiss the top of her head. She turned her face up. "Darien?" she began uncertainly. "Why are we--"

"I don't know," he murmured, his breath ghosting over her lips. Then they were kissing.

Both Serena and Darien had the same first instinct: panic. Darien tried to think of anything other Serena, tried to stop kissing her. As had been the case for the whole experience, his body was not under his control. He wanted to kiss Serena but only if she wanted him to, not if they were being forced to. Still, Darien enjoyed kissing Serena.

Serena had been through enough that day to quickly realize that she could do nothing to stop her felt a flush spread from her cheeks all across her face. Serena felt Darien lick her bottom lip, and her lips parted, allowing his tongue to dart into her mouth to tease hers. She felt increased apprehension as pulled back slowly, placing shorter and shorter kisses on her lips before kissing across her cheek. Though she was confused about the situation, she was also not especially interested in it ending. She was relieved when he continued touching her, kissing the shell of her ear and nibbling and on her ear lobe. Despite her better ideas about what her body should and should not do under this assault from Darien, Serena groaned. She inhaled deeply as Darien's lips traveled down her neck, biting lightly here and there as he went. As caught up as she was in the feeling of the kiss, she wasn't even thinking about what her hands were doing.

Darien held Serena's waist lightly as he kissed her, taking pleasure in the sound of her quickened breathing and the feeling of her body pressed against his. He felt his scabbard being unbuckled and heard it dropping to the floor, though the sound was distant to the sound of Serena's tiny groans. Though metal stood in the way, he swore that her hands burned the flesh on his sides as she deftly unfastened the bindings of his breastplate. The feelings were overwhelming him. Losing contact with her smoldering gaze for even one moment was too long, so he threw his armor to the side with a clatter. He lifted Serena by the waist and roughly plastered her fully against him, grinning roguishly at her gasp. Darien kissed the corner of her mouth before tumbling them into bed.

* * *

Serena's eyes snapped open, and she stared up into Darien's eyes, their lips still pressed together. In shock and finally able to control her body, she gave a great shove, throwing him off of her. Much to her surprise, however, Darien's fall caused a sharp tug to their bond, and she followed him over the edge, landing squarely on his lap. Once more, Serena's eyes stared into Darien's.

The feelings coming from Serena herself and through their bond were cloudier than ever. She both wanted to continue kissing Darien and wanted to stop. She was getting similar feelings from Darien since he wanted to do more than kiss her but also wanted to protect her from himself, which is really puzzling when it sort of seems like you're feeling that way about yourself. In layman's terms, it was a hot mess. Because she had no idea what to do, Serena froze and tried to frantically collect her thoughts.

Battling with ideas about honor, chivalry, and heroics, Darien stared back at Serena. The downside to those ideas was that they were very easily overpowered by the sensation of her weight pressing temptingly against his tightly stretched jeans. When she struggled to move away, Darien's hands launched forward to hold the backs of her knees firmly in place. "Serena," he warned her mentally.

Serena stared down at him. She had no insult or witty comment. Heat was again spreading through her body. Her mind was focused only on where her body touched Darien's. She then recognized the position in which they were lying. Their faces were inches away, and she was straddling Darien. "It was just a dream," she whispered, trying to convince herself as well.

"It was a dream," Darien agreed, barely managing to keep his restraint in place while holding back all the naughty images of Serena and his princess that were threatening to spill into her mind. "It's not now."

Serena contemplated him for only a moment. That was all the time it took her to consider their present relationship, how she had sometimes caught herself longing for a glance from Darien that had looked at her in anyway other than amusement or annoyance. She then bent down and pressed her already swollen lips to his.

Liberated by Serena's forwardness, Darien threw himself wholly into he kiss. He brushed his tongue along her lips, and she allowed him to explore her mouth, this time in reality. Feeling heat in himself as well as Serena, it seemed like the places their skin touched were being burned, yet he was unwilling to move his lips from her skin or his palms from the backs of her thighs.

He turned his head and kissed along her jaw to her ear. Breathing a soft, teasing breath over it drew a small shiver. He smiled slightly in an amusement that Serena noticed more through the smile against her skin than through the haze that was their current bond.

As Darien mimicked their dream, intermittently exchanging open mouthed kisses to her neck for gentle bites, Serena realized that her shirt was an undesirable article. Within seconds, it was removed and Darien had rolled on top of her, though neither knew how.

Darien paused a moment to admire the creamy skin that he could now see and the delicious swell of her heaving chest before bringing one of his hands up to trail slowly along her smooth side to cup one breast through her bra. He was rewarded with a small gasp from Serena as she arched against the hand she felt searing her, creating delightful friction all along their bodies.

A loud snort erupted from the next room. Serena sprang away from Darien, who cursed under his breath. Through the continued fog that was her desire to go back to kissing Darien, Serena felt a dull throbbing in the back of her head from their sudden distance. She shook her head vigorously in an attempt to clear it.

Damn it, is right," Serena replied mentally. "You and I were just... urgh..." she trailed off with a shudder, as disdainful as she could possibly be.

Though he felt it best that the heat was receding, Darien was somewhat confused by Serena. What she was saying didn't match the emotion she was emitting in strong waves. Darien's head tilted inquiringly, though it was hard to see even just a few feet in the dark. "You wouldn't mind doing it again, though, Serena," he commented slowly. He felt her bristle at the statement before she decided it was not meant an insult but simply as that he knew how she felt. "I do," he agreed.

"Darien?" Serena asked aloud, tugging on her shirt and trying to move farther away from his muscular body at the same time. "How the hell am I supposed to go to sleep?" she demanded.

He was unable to stop himself from laughing aloud. Given the situation, Darien's first thought was of things he could do to entertain her if she stayed awake. The heat began to return, and he began tracing a tiny circle on her thigh.

"Darien," she said sternly. "I'm going to say this once and only once. You can feel what I feel, and I can feel what you feel. Got that? We are not, I repeat not, going to do that now or here."

Darien considered Serena for a moment and tried to relax. He had spent so long bantering with her that his immediate reaction was to ask when and where they would. He sighed. This was all so new. "All right, I'll sleep in the closet," he grumbled. He sat up and opened the door. Darien glanced back and forth and up and down inside the space. "You owe me for this, Serena." He then delicately began to move into the closet.

"Sorry, Darien" she replied, grabbing her pillow before it was out of the reach of their bond. "It's for my own good." She settled herself just on the other side of Darien's door.

"And responsible for any decrease of my sanity." He pulled the closet door closed before stretching out as much as he could. The hardest struggle was to ignore Serena's thoughts.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Serena was startled when Darien slid the door open slightly, interrupting her thoughts about their kiss. Oh, right, the whole telepathy thing.

"Serena," he groaned aloud, finishing mentally. "I cannot sleep when you keep thinking about kissing me. Stop. This closet door is only so strong." He the slid the door firmly shut.


	7. Pancakes, The Last Bit of Fluff

AN: Let me know your thoughts on this one in particular. I was trying to preserve the original version but also keep up with how Serena/Darien have developed in this rewrite. Also, I totally envisioned Darien as the Fred to Amy's Velma.

* * *

Serena sighed and turned over groggily, wondering why her bed was so hard. In a flash, the memories of the previous day returned, as did the memories of the night. Serena shifted again, peeking very slightly from under eyelashes, and found Darien's eyes staring straight into hers. A telltale blush spread across her cheeks.

Darien, who had spent what seemed like forever staring at Serena waiting for her to wake up yet worrying that he might suddenly find her cohabiting his body as he had done hers, was pleased with this turn of events. He winked at her.

"Jerk," Serena muttered cheerfully, sitting up and carefully stretching her back muscles. She stared at Darien pointedly for a few seconds. "Are you going to come out of the closet or do I have to come in there to get you?" She could tell by Darien's rapid blinking that he was trying to keep a straight face before he burst into laughter. She thought back over what he had said and smiled herself.

Closet..." Darien thought at her, "you come in and get me…" He was practically rolling on the ground with mirth, as much as that was possible in a tiny closet.

"You and Andrew would make a cute couple." She giggled mentally, imagining the two of them holding hands and skipping through a field of flowers.

Darien's laughter stopped short at her thought. Two could play at that game. "Only if you and Mina do," he said. He kept the picture of Serena and Mina kissing as chaste as possible. Those thoughts probably shouldn't go too far this early in the morning with a long day of spending time with Serena ahead of him.

The door opened and Lita stuck her head in, surprising them. "You two haven't gone nuts have you? I don't know if breaking your bond will fix that," she commented.

Serena went from staring at Darien with a sheepish, 'I can't believe you' expression to smiling cheekily at her friend. "I told Darien that if he didn't come out of the closet I would come in and get him."

Lita stared at the two with a grin, unable to contain her amusement. "Funny. That bond is really getting to you. There is no way Serena is naturally that funny." She smiled wider at joking Serena's pout. "Breakfast is served, lovebirds." She began to walk away.

"What?" the two of them said together. Serena noticed that her voice sounded suspiciously higher, though not as suspicious as Darien's high pitched response sounded.

Sticking her head back in, Lita glanced back and for the between the pair. "'What' what? Is there something you want to tell me about?"

Serena opted not to respond for fear that she and Darien would speak simultaneously again. He didn't disappoint her by responding negatively.

Serena jumped up. "Come on, Darien. I smell pancakes!" she chirped. She was pleased to see Darien rise to his feet fairly quickly. He was becoming so much more agreeable as time passed.

Hearing Serena's train of thought on the way to the kitchen, Darien tugged Serena's pigtail and earned a rebuke from her. "Let that be a lesson to you. I'm my own man." Though vaguely annoyed, upon playing that statement back to himself, he couldn't fault her for laughing at him silently.

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed when she saw her friend sitting at Lita's dining table. Her chipper greeting faded into annoyance. "Mina, might I ask where you went last night?"

"Sorry, Sere. I had to go home. I snuck out, and I'm already in trouble," Mina explained. "You know how Mom is." She winced dramatically.

"You're glad she left, Serena. Why are you getting on her case?" Darien thought at her, playing a snipped of their make out session back to her. He seemed to be pretty in control of what thoughts Serena received today. Must have gotten up on the right side of the closet.

She glared at him. "If you bring that up to my friends…"

"Don't bother thinking of any creative death for me. One you showed me before will suffice," Darien interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Plus, I'm sure they can understand why you'd want a piece of this."

Serena gawked at him, unable to keep a straight face at that out of character comment. "That's it. I'm going to drain your blood with a million toothpicks. Maybe it will deflate your ego."

Darien looked at her in horror, visions of every doctors appointment he'd ever had running through his mind. Even some of the times he'd been on the giving end of shots popped up.

"You're afraid of needles?" Serena asked incredulously. "Well, I guess they're kind of scary with the bleeding and all. But, Darien, you have to be stuck, you might as well take it like a man." At this statement, she felt the attention drain immediately to be replaced by the companionship and mirth they'd been sharing that morning. Darien laughed heartily at her.

Serena shook her head and looked at Mina and Lita, who had been watching them intently. "I can't help it," she explained. "He's a creep. I say something, and he make a sex joke out of it." Mina and Lita looked at each other sidelong. Serena knew what they were thinking: that Mina was right. She was almost starting to believe it herself.

"Would you like some pancakes, Serena?" Lita asked to change the subject. She pushed the plate towards her.

"Thanks, Lita," she replied, scooping a stack onto her plate. "If you stop laughing at things that aren't funny, you can have pancakes, jerk. Otherwise, I'll let you starve to death while watching me eat my delicious breakfast. That's right, I'd have no problem with it. More pancakes for me."

Mina grinned at Lita. Not only had Serena forgotten about the fact that it was her fault that the two were stuck so close, Serena and Darien were starting to realize their feelings. "How are you feeling, Darien?" Mina asked.

Darien regarded her with suspicion. Why was she talking in such a sugary tone? He could sense Serena contemplating it, as well. "Just great," he answered, not sure what she was playing at.

Serena sighed at him mentally. "She's trying to figure out if you're in love with me. Haven't I warned you about her?" she asked.

Darien glanced at her. "You haven't. Is she always like that?" He vaguely wondered how Serena could enjoy pancakes so much and eat them so energetically.

"Yes, with everyone. She has tried to get all four of us a boyfriend at least once. I seem to be the only one she dwells on. It's mostly your fault, though. She was going to flirt with you the first time you met before you started arguing with me. According to her, that was when she knew we were in love."

"I suppose that was probably sidelined due to more pressing issues, like Lita beating me up or the senshi trying to depose you." Darien had heard or sensed thoughts along those lines, despite Serena trying to hide them. He had pieced them together eventually. He had been uncertain about addressing the idea, but the new comfort zone they shared made him feel more at ease about asking, though no better about the fact that it happened.

Serena glanced at him sharply. That was none of his business. It was between her and the senshi. Tuxedo Mask or no, he had no say in their affairs. She was spared an answer.

"What do you two talk about? You must talk about something because you hear each other all of the time, but you can't have anything in common because you hate each other," Mina asked, distracting the two of them from their serious conversation.

Darien opened his mouth, a glint in his eye. Serena whacked him lightly in the back of head. "Usually, we talk about how much of a jerk he is," she grumbled, glaring at him as she ate.

Mina grinned, asking sweetly, "What were you going to say, Darien?"

"I was going to say," he began, noting the dread that Serena sent his way with glee, "that we talk about many things, mostly school and senshi matters." He looked politely back at her glare, his face schooled innocently.

They heard the door open, and Raye and Amy appeared in the kitchen a few moments later. "Oo an um ancakes?" Serena asked, gesturing with her fork.

"At least I can understand you when you think what you mean," Darien commented, using a finger to wipe the syrup she had flicked onto his nose and licking it clean.

"Mina," Amy began, opting to ignore the unintelligible garble that came from Serena. "I got your message about leaving. Who knows what could have happened!"

Serena gulped her pancakes down, flushing slightly. She saw from the corner of her eye that Darien had the sense to look uninterested in the conversation. "It's okay, Ames. All we have to is destroy Zoicite, and the bond is gone. I wouldn't want Mina grounded on my account."

Lita rubbed her hands together. "Any Dark Kingdom sightings, Amy?"

"As a matter of fact," Amy began, whipping her computer out.

"Not until after breakfast!" Serena groaned.

* * *

The senshi and Tuxedo Mask were huddled under a large tree, just off of a nicely landscaped path. They had chosen to set a trap in the park, not only because the tree cover was to their advantage but also because a youma had been spotted at the flower gardens earlier.

"I still think it would be for the best if we had a different target." Tuxedo Mask was putting off waves of worry a mile wide, which had Sailor Moon feeling very nervous. "We could very easily rig up a pulley system to capture Zoicite."

"That would be implausible. We don't have the materials with us," Sailor Mercury responded, frowning at him. She was not used to having her plans questioned.

"Plus Zoicite seems to sense Sailor Moon's presence, and he disappears at will. How would rope, a net, or anything else help?" Sailor Mars questioned. "I think you've spent too much time with Meatball Brains."

"So," Amy interjected, coming to the rescue, "Moon will stand here until he appears. Tuxedo Mask will be in the tree just above her. As soon as Zoicite arrives, we launch our attacks, and Tuxedo Mask scoops her out of harm's way. With luck, one of us will hit him. Then it will be up to Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury instructed.

"Got that?" Sailor Venus asked, looking around at their faces.

"I have a question. I agree with Tuxie, here. Why am I still the bait?" Sailor Moon groaned.

"Zoicite thinks that you have the crystals he wants. Besides, you're a good actress," Sailor Venus replied, winking at Sailor Mercury as the four senshi moved away to their places.

Sailor Moon stuck out her tongue at their retreating backs before glancing up at Tuxedo Mask. "If you mess this up," she began mentally. There wasn't really a good threat there because if he messed up, she might not live to carry it out. It's the thought that counts, right?

"Have I ever let you down before?" he questioned before she could finish. The memories of countless saves spoke for themselves.

Sailor Moon looked around. She shifted from foot to foot, uneasily. She was nervous, and this could get boring fast. What if Zoicite never showed. Finally she asked Darien, "What should I say?"

Tuxedo Mask thought back. "Why don't you start yelling at him? I'm sure they can hear you in the Dark Kingdom." He grinned down at her as he saw her body take on a rigid, annoyed stance. It did really nice things for his view from above.

"What was that for?" Sailor Moon demanded, stomping her foot. She didn't receive a reply but did notice that she felt the hair on her neck begin to stand up from the intensity of his gaze.

Darien apologized, feeling awkward. He had to keep his head in the game. This was a serious situation. Zoicite might show up any moment.

Finally tired of standing around, Serena figured she had no better plan than to take

Tuxedo Mask's advice after all. She began speaking loudly. "Zoicite?" she called. "I give up. You win. I'm tired of fighting. I'll hand over the crystals if you let me go." On her cue, the man appeared in mid air. "How gullible can you get?" Sailor Moon groaned mentally.

"What's that I hear, Sailor Moon? Giving up so easily?" Zoicite floated down and walked towards her, smirking. He held one hand behind his back and the other open in front of him.

"Supreme Thunder!" A bolt of electricity flew past Zoicite's nose.

"Not on your life," Sailor Moon muttered at him. Tuxedo Mask leapt down next to her, pulled her into his arms, and jumped out of harm's way.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus's energy nailed Zoicite as he was searching frantically behind him for Sailor Jupiter.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, throwing dark energy in random directions, attempting to hit the hidden senshi. He just missed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen in their spot behind the tree.

"Fire Soul!" Zoicite danced out of the way of the flames narrowly, patting a spot on his sleeve to put the fire out.

"Any time now would probably be good," Tuxedo Mask commented dryly, pulling Sailor Moon out from behind the tree after him.

It was now or never. The idea of being bonded to Darien forever was, though less upsetting than it had initially been, still not very appealing. Sailor Moon reached for her forehead. "Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted, throwing it at Zoicite's back.

"No!" Zoicite cried, turning around just in time to see what was coming towards him. The attack was his destruction.


	8. Sanctuary

As soon as Zoicite disappeared, a horrible pain washed over Sailor Moon. She dropped to her knees, and tears ran from her eyes, obscuring her vision. The senshi watched the same happen to Tuxedo Mask. A knot formed in Sailor Moon's stomach, and she got a headache. She forced herself to move the few steps to Tuxedo Mask. Upon reaching him, she wrapped her arms fiercely around him, as he did her. What terrified Sailor Moon through her distraught state was that she didn't know why she was doing this or what was happening. The bond was supposed to be broken.

Sailor Mercury stared in shock at the two heroes holding each other. "The bond should not have been strong enough to cause that reaction. It can't have seriously injured them," she said, more to relieve herself than the other senshi.

* * *

As quickly as it had come, Sailor Moon felt the pain vanish. All that remained was deep emptiness. With wonder, she realized that she and Tuxedo Mask were now standing with their hands locked together. She opened her eyes and found herself in a vast, marble hallway. Glancing down, she saw the same tile from the dream she and Darien had shared. This time Sailor Moon understood at once. She was the Moon Kingdom. This had been her home.

The shadows stirred, and the couple focused on the man who emerged from. Sailor Moon blinked. The same dark hair, the same blue eyes, and the same stupid outfit he had worn in their dream made her realize that they watched a form of Darien. "Prince Endymion," she corrected herself.

Silently, they followed him through an ornate door into a large bedroom chamber; the chamber where they had spent much of their dream. The man kneeled before a beautiful woman in a white dress where she sat on her bed. Her pale hair was styled like Sailor Moon's own. "That's me," she murmured, surprise evident in her voice. Focused entirely on the scene, she missed Darien's gawking at the realization that Serena was his princess. Their thoughts left them when Darien's counterpart spoke.

"Serenity, please," his voice pleaded in the same rich voice as Darien. "Come with me. We do not need palaces and servants. You know that to stay here means certain death." The knuckles of his hands, which held hers lightly before him, showed white, a physical expression of the strain evident in his voice. He kissed each of her hands.

"I cannot, Endymion," Serenity replied, her voice a more dignified Serena. "Would you have me abandon my kingdom? Leave my friends, my guardians, and my mother to fight alone? To not die with my kingdom?" Tears glittered in her eyes. Turning her gaze from his, no longer able to meet it, shepulled her hands away from him.

"Se be it," Endymion agreed with a deep sigh. "My love?" He stood and held out his hand to the princess, who took it as she stood. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask followed, not realizing that their vice-like hand holding mirrored the couple they followed.

As they went, the halls became more and more familiar to Sailor Moon. They passed through the ballroom where they had danced in their dream. Endymion was the prince of Earth, and she had been Serenity, the princess of the moon. They had been deeply in a forbidden love. She glanced at Tuxedo Mask; he wore a troubled expression. Sailor Moon didn't know that it was because he had already remembered what happened next.

Turning her eyes forward, Sailor Moon was greeted by a horrendous sight. They had reached the main entrance to the palace. The bodies of the senshi littered the steps like four broken dolls. Each body were littered with cuts and lying in a pool of blood. Sailor Moon's breath caught in her throat as she stared into the open, empty eyes of her friends. Sailor Moon knew that the distress and tears on Serenity's face could be seen in hers, too. Unlike Serenity, Sailor Moon did not feel angry at the sight; she felt helpless. This had already happened, and Sailor Moon knew she had had no power over it then and had no power over it now. She felt sick.

Both couples caught a slight movement at the bottom of the stairs and turned toward it. "Show yourself," Endymion commanded, drawing his sword and pushing Serenity behind him. He walked a few steps forward, ever courageous.

A hollow, evil laugh echoed in their ears. There in front of the great Moon Palace, Queen Beryl appeared. Her pale skin was splattered with blood that was clearly not her own. "Do you think I fear you, Prince Endymion?" she questioned, a smile crossing her face. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "Join me, Prince. Your friends understand. The Dark Kingdom will rule all. To resist is pointless. Your life will make no difference in the certain outcome. Join us and spare yourself from death." Beryl held out her hand to him.

"Never," Endymion spat. His cape whirled around him as he raised his sword in preparation for an attack.

A look of fury crossed the witch's features. She threw out her hand and sent a wave of dark energy at Princess Serenity. Endymion moved swiftly backwards to protect her and was hit full on with the beam. Sailor Moon heard both her own voice and Serenity's crying out as his body shredded and disappeared.

"Now for you, Moon Princess," Beryl sneered and raised her hand for the fatal blast. Serenity stared at the place Endymion had occupied with eyes full of despair and tear streaked cheeks. She never met Beryl's gaze before she vanished into the darkness as her lover had.

It was strange, Sailor Moon thought, to see herself die. She realized that her mother, Queen Serenity, had sent them all to the future for another chance at life, but the Dark Kingdom was also sent. They were facing this same, unstoppable force again.

In the blink of an eye, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were lying on the ground in the middle of a group of senshi. They stared at each other. They had loved each other. Though they may not hate each other any more, they was only a new companionship between them. Was that love? Did their past lives really matter to their present lives? Sailor Moon got to her feet.

* * *

"Are you two okay?" Venus asked anxiously. Watching your leader blackout and fall to the ground is rather worrisome.

Sailor Moon eyed her. Minako, Sailor Venus, had died. Endymion and Serenity hadn't stopped her death. Ami, Rei, and Makoto had been brought down by the Dark Kingdom as well. She looked at each of them in turn. Was love or the possibility of it worth the lives of her friends? Finally, her eyes rested on Tuxedo Mask. Was it worth his? Without one backward glance, Sailor Moon turned and ran as hard as she could towards her home and sanctuary.


	9. Total Eclipse of the Heart

AN: Yeah. That chapter title happened. It's been stuck in my head. Seems fitting.

This story is written mainly from the perspective of Serena, aided by the input of Darien since he is mentally connected to her. This chapter brings in the POV of Mina. The POV is continued in another of my stories, Mina's Obsession. Let me know what you think about the changes; I was reluctant to change too much.

Also, I've been putting this off because it's a downer. Sorry.

* * *

Curled on her side and wrapped in a blanket, Serena stared at the wall in front of her. It had been a week. A whole week she had spent without once seeing Darien. Her mind and heart and body told her to go to him, but she would not give in. Seeing Darien meant to carry out feelings that she wanted to suppress. Too much depended on her and Darien. Her friends would not die again for her. Water filled slid her eyes. He would not die again for her.

* * *

Darien quietly watched as another group of people came through the automatic doors. As had been the case the 67 times he looked in the last seven days, Serena was not entering.

He had wondered how this made sense a few times when he was staring at the ceiling in the dark, incapable of sleep. Sure, he had loved Serena in the past. In the present, he had felt a growing affection for her during the time they were bonded. Maybe a little more was growing than affection sometimes, he would joke darkly to himself. What was it about the present that made him feel so lost without her? Why should the past weigh so heavily on him?

He sighed inwardly and turned back to the counter, reaching out to sip his coffee. He felt empty. The link with Serena had changed him; he had felt the purest joy and happiness that he had felt in a long time, even if it had simply been radiating from her. Now it was time to go back to the same old routine, but he couldn't do it. The brush with Serena had made him yearn for what she felt. Hadn't she loved him in the past? He found himself longing for her to do so again, waiting for her to come back to him the way she had a millennia ago.

* * *

"He's waiting for her, again," Mina stated sadly. She was leaning her chin on her hand, staring intently at Darien. "He turns as soon as someone enters. Did you see his eyes when he looked at us?" Mina had seen the emotions in them changed quickly from hope to sorrow to annoyance before settling back into the blank stare he had been favoring.

"Serena won't have him, Mina. You know that." Amy whispered from her seat across from her. Serena had barely managed to choke out that she saw all of them die and that he had somehow caused it before shutting the door in Amy and Mina's face.

"They were meant to be. That was why he died: to save her, his love. She remembers now. You can tell that he remembers, too. It's like torture for him. He feels nothing without her." Mina's statements were choppy though she stated them softly and slowly. Hr eyes distant.

"How do you know all of this Mina?" Raye asked quietly. Mina's strange mood didn't seem like one to disturb.

Mina turned to look at Raye. Her eyes seemed strangely haunted and old. "It has always been that way for them. He was attracted first by her warmth and spirit, and he misses it." Mina was unwilling to let her friends know that she, too, remembered the past. She didn't want to hasten the day when they joined her in the painful memory of the losses suffered on the Moon Kingdom, even for the joyful memories that would accompany it.

Lita looked at Mina for a few moments. "He's leaving again," she realized as he walked past the window. Her eyes turned back to Mina. However, the blonde was sitting up straight, and the strange manner about her was gone. "Uh, Mina?" she asked.

"What?" she replied, turning to look at her friend. Mina had set her face to look as calm and happy as normal.

"Never mind," Lita said quickly, exchanging nervous glances with Amy and Raye as the blonde excused herself from the table.

* * *

Mina sighed as she walked. Really, she wasn't going anywhere, and if she was she didn't know where. Why was it that she remembered the past when the others did not? She had so looked forward to Darien and Serena remembering their love, and they had. Look what their relationship had come to. She had been waiting so long for them to remember. How she had agonized over their fights, fearing that they truly hated each other. She always thought, though, that they would recall their past and renew their love. It would be as strong as it had before. Why was it not? Serena was a very loving person. She cared deeply for those closest to her, even Darien, Mina knew. How had her love for her friends out-weighed the love of Darien, her soul mate?

Mina had been looking so forward to the others remembering their pasts, too. They, like she, would learn to forget their tragic ending, and they could reminisce about all of the happy times they had shared when the solar system was at peace. Now she did not long for their memories to return. In fact, she vaguely hoped that they would never remember. What if their memories caused some other misfortune? Mina sniffled. She almost hated... something, but she didn't know what. She couldn't stand to hate anything or anyone.

Glancing around, Mina found herself in a familiar neighborhood, Serena's. She made up her mind. Somehow or someway she was going to make Serena go to see Darien.

She found Serena's house and strode purposefully up to the door. Raising a hand, she knocked solidly several times. "Hello, Mrs. Tsukino, may I speak with Sere?" she asked of the woman who answered in a falsely cheerful voice.

"Serena doesn't want to talk to anyone, Mina. Maybe if you come back another time?" Ilene replied. Mina could tell by the older woman's eyes just how heavily her daughter's sadness weighed on her.

"This is very important." She hesitated only slightly before adding, "I think I can snap her out of this."

Ilene sighed and smiled wanly. "If you really think so..."

"Thank you," Mina said, patting the woman on the shoulder in sympathy. She walked quickly up the stairs to Serena's room. Mina then entered Serena's room and closed the door firmly behind her, turning the lock into place.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Serena questioned. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Serena, you are going to see Darien," she commanded, moving closer to the bed. Mina felt strange ordering her princess around, especially with this order. She remembered that in the Silver Millennium that command would have been "are not."

"What? No, I can't," Serena said, taken aback. She was unused to hearing so serious a tone from her friend.

"You can, and you will." Mina was becoming so frustrated by the whole situation. The other woman was clearly upset by the situation but was too stubborn to act.

"No," Serena whispered, shaking her head from side to side. "You'll die again."

Mina's expression changed slightly. She sensed that "you" included Darien; maybe she and Amy had misinterpreted that Serena was blaming him. "Serena," she murmured, sitting down near her friend's feet. "I would die a thousand times if it kept you and Darien together."

That is why I cannot let it happen. You are too loyal to me. Loyalty should not mean death," she stated.

For a moment, Mina saw the grandeur of her former princess apparent in the set of Serena's face and shoulders. "Loyalty is sometimes death. Love is sometimes heartbreak. Life is always uncertain. You can't let it keep you away from true happiness," Mina countered.

Serena stared at her, eyes probing. "You remember, don't you, Mina?" Though soft, her voice gave away much of the conflicting emotion she felt.

"Yes," Mina said simply.

"You remember dying?" Serena looked up, tears glittering in her eyes, and Mina nodded. "You saw the others die; you know what I felt. I saw you all dead and then watched Endymion die before eyes. I can't lose you again-"

"How can you lose what you do not have?" Mina interrupted. "Darien has lost you, something that he thought he had. Do you know the pain he feels?" She laughed bitterly. "When he feels anything. He's numb, Serena. You made him happy, and then you left. He feels empty; you betrayed his love by turning it down."

Tears streamed freely down Serena's face. "How do you know?"

"How do I know?" her voice cracked. "They turned on us; don't you remember? First Jadeite, then Nephrite and Zoicite, and finally Kunzite. I know the feeling of losing love, Serena, feeling betrayed. It hurts deep inside. It rips your heart into shreds. Do you know how it feels to watch someone you love fight against you without knowing they ever loved you? It's maddening. That's how I feel now. I have to sit back and watch him try to destroy us, none the wiser to our past." Mina was crying, too. "But you know something, Serena?" Her friend looked up from the blanket at which she stared. "I would love him again." When Serena looked at her with some confusion, she continued. "I would, even if I knew that he would hurt me. I would take him back in a heartbeat. Do you know why?" Serena shook her head. "Because I still love him." They looked at each other, through their tears, in silence for a while.

"Mina," Serena murmured, finally, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "I never knew how much you went through. I didn't know that you remembered."

"I remembered a long time ago." Her response seemed distant, as she was absorbed in her own thoughts. Abruptly, she came back to the present. "We should go. This isn't solving anything." She stood and pulled Serena up with her. "Cheer up. You look depressing."

Serena grinned weakly, tears still staining her cheeks. "Get a mirror."


	10. Love with an Elevator

AN: Sorry. I really hate this chapter. I can rarely write sad things these days. It's like pulling teeth. It did turn out all right, though. Also, you are rewarded for your patience with an epilogue.

* * *

Just keep up with Mina. You can do this for her. Serena placed one foot in front of the other, Mina's hand firmly gripping her own. "Mina. You know what they say about history? About how we fail to learn from it…" She could not let that happen again. It wasn't even the sight of their bodies that was nagging at her; it was the excruciating emptiness she felt afterward.

The other blonde did not bother to even look over at her this time. "Darien is tearing himself to pieces, Serena. He may as well die; living with hollowness isn't really living at all."

Serena stumbled over her own feet at her friend's words. It seemed as though she had read her mind, except projected her own feelings onto Darien. Did he feel about her what she had felt about seeing them die? She knew she loved him, but this was for the best. Wasn't it?

Mina grabbed Serena's arm quickly to prevent a fall. "Careful. I don't want to deliver damaged merchandise," she joked. Neither were sure how given the serious air to the situation.

Being with Darien meant that he would die for her, and she would lose him. If she didn't have him in the first place, then that would be one less casualty in a battle. She knew she could never extricate herself from the senshi, but Darien… Suddenly, Mina's words sunk in. She was selfish, hurting Darien to help herself. The ache in her heart increased tenfold. Of course he would have already guessed this. Why would he want anything to do with her.

A tall, modern apartment building loomed in front of them. Mina guided Serena up to it and through the door, nodding politely to the doorman.

Lost in her thoughts, Serena was only realized where they were at the blast of air conditioning. "Mina? I'm scared," she whispered.

"Don't be. There's no reason," she replied. She lead her past the tastefully decorated sitting room in the lobby to the elevators

"What if he won't let me in?" Serena questioned, watching as Mina pressed the gold UP button set into the marble wall.

"He will. Must I go into this again?" She pushed Serena into an elevator. "If you back out on this I'll never forgive you," she remarked calmly. As the door slid shut, Mina's face fell once more.

* * *

Serena took a deep breath and knocked on the door. So many thoughts went through her head that she couldn't pick one to focus on. What would she say to him? The door opened slightly. "Serena," Darien breathed, his voice hoarse. He threw the door open and moved aside for her to enter. She faintly realized that he was shirtless as he closed the door.

Serena looked around, realizing that she'd never seen his apartment. There wasn't much to see due to the fact that there wasn't a single light on. The only light was what managed to leak in around the dark curtains. "Darien," she murmured, turning to face him. He had shadows under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't shaven for several days. "You look awful."

"You look beautiful," he replied, his voice pure sincerity. He had just finished telling himself that he'd never see her again.

"Darien, I-please forgive me," she murmured, tears welling up in her eyes again. How could he be so forgiving? With the way she had treated him, he had every right to be angry or at least offended.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Darien moved towards her and cupped her face. He used his thumbs to brush away the few tears that managed to leak out/

"I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly, Darien," she added, looking him directly in his midnight blue eyes. In the back of her mind, she noticed that his face seemed to look younger and healthier than the few moments before, as though being there with him brought life back to him.

"You could never hurt me too badly," he soothed. As long as she came back, it would take all the hurt away.

"I was afraid that l-loving you would hurt me, like it did before," she explained. "I know that it was wrong to hurt you for my benefit, and I hope you can forgive me. It's just… I was afraid that you would die for me again."

"I would die for you again," he responded. His whole heart was in it, as new as the feeling was. He would die to protect her over and over. Without her to love him, what was there?

"But, Darien-" she began.

"Oh shut up, Serena," he grumbled in exasperation. He slid his arms around her waist and began to kiss her with an almost feverish passion. He knew that if he didn't stop Serena, she would keep talking and make herself feel worse. He was determined to show her how he felt, since he couldn't vocalize it.

A barrage of feelings hit Serena: happiness, relief, and a decent bit of lust. She let her hands slide over his abs and up his chest before clinging tightly to his neck.

Thankful to have Serena back in his life, Darien set out to memorize everything about her. He trailed his hands across the small of her back and up the curves of her sides, gently skimming the sides of her breasts. He pulled out of the kiss for air and reveled in the delicious half sigh, half moan that Serena emitted. Settling his hands on his hips, he moved to trail kisses along her jaw and down the arc of her neck. He nibbled at the skin that peaked out at the dip in her shirt, eliciting a shudder of excitement.

"Darien," Serena muttered softly to him, utterly caught up in the moment. She noticed that the hair that brushed against her lips felt even softer than it did against the hand she had carded into it.

"Hm?" he replied distantly against her throat, thoroughly immersed in the pattern he was kissing across her skin. One hand trailed along the band of her skirt, stopping for a moment to slide one finger under it to tickle her right hipbone, earning a gasp.

"I want you. Nowish would be good." She tugged a little on his hair to get him to look up at her.

Giving in, Darien leaned back and smirked up at her. "You're back to the blunt Serena I love so much," he commented. He slid his arm around her waist, noting her shiver. He promptly used his other arm to scoop her up and carry her to the bedroom.

After depositing on her on his bed, Darien stopped a moment to admire her, only to be surprised as she kicked off her shoes and tossed her shirt aside. With a chuckle, he sprang forward and captured her hands, pinning them above her head. "Patience is a virtue." He stared down all of the creamy skin that was exposed, her smooth belly, the globes peaking over her bra, the line of her neck. Leaning down, he nipped her earlobe. "My bunny," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Serena breathed heavily as she lay her head on Darien's chest; her loose hair spread over them. "Never leave me again, Darien," she whispered, her eyes pleading with his.

"I would never leave you. I love you, Serena," he replied, smiling gently into her eyes.

She returned the smile. "Does that make us a couple, Jerk Face?" she asked slyly, eliciting a deep laugh from Darien. Serena enjoyed the feeling of his laughter rumbling in his chest and resolved to make Darien happy forever.


	11. Epilogue

A man with long white hair leaned back in a chair, watching the sunset while he sipped a drink that was decorated with a tiny umbrella. He pushed his toes down in the sand under his chair, enjoying the feeling of warmth.

"What are you drinking?" an authoritative female voice demanded, coming up next to him. Her long black hair was pulled into a wavy, half ponytail, and she wore a yellow bikini.

His eyes widened. "It's only fruit juice," he said, holding it out for her inspection.

The woman took his glass and sniffed it, raising an eyebrow over one of her soft brown eyes. "I didn't know you liked fruit. Or pink umbrellas."

"I prefer tuna, but they didn't have any tuna drinks. And I like the umbrella," he replied, turning her a mock sad face and taking it back from her out stretched hand.

"I hope that nothing has gone wrong since we've been gone," the woman began.

"Relax, Luna." He stroked a hand gently up her thigh. Sliding an arm around her midrift, he gently pulled her down into the chair with him. "We've only been gone for a week. How many times does the Dark Kingdom attack in a week? One? Twice?" He nuzzled his face against her neck. "The senshi are constantly cleaning their clocks. Plus, knowing our charges, they probably haven't even noticed that we're missing."

She emitted a loud sigh. "You're right. It's so nice to know that our presence and assistance are appreciated." She took the drink out of Artemis' hand and drained it in a single gulp. "Artemis," she said calmly, "that wasn't fruit juice."

The man chuckled at being found out, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "They do appreciate us, Luna, but we deserve a vacation. Mina won't say a word about us being gone."

"Artemis," she scolded, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You told her where we were going, didn't you?" A guilty look crossed his face. Luna flicked him in his nose, which he wrinkled several times. "Now we'll have to listen to Mina talk about our destined love every time we're together."

"We'll just have to be together away from Mina, won't we?" Artemis asked, smirking at her. He leaned up and kissed her gently, but that's another story.

**The End**


End file.
